1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved aircraft construction. The invention is particularly directed toward an improved aircraft construction for exhausting aircraft engines through engine nacelles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft engines, particularly on certain models of helicopters, are presently exhausted to the rear and side of the engine, the exhaust duct from the engine passing through the wall of the nacelle while supported on the airframe within the nacelle. Often, the exhaust duct passes through the wall adjacent to the cowl door in the nacelle which door provides access to the engine so it can be serviced. Occasionally the exhaust duct even passes through one side of the door, the door being constructed to accommodate the duct while movable away from it to service the engine.
The exhaust duct, when located in the vicinity of the cowl door, makes servicing of the engine difficult. Even with the cowl door open, the duct hides a portion of the engine. Often, at least a portion of the exhaust duct has to be removed before the engine can be serviced, making servicing of the engine costly.